Talk:Treasure Hunter
Treasure Hunter Track We need to figure out which chests are considered "high-end" - starting a list: Prophecies Chests Factions Chests Nightfall Chests Can someone confirm that the Dungeon end chests in Eye of the North do count for Treasure Hunter? I opened up a Chest of Wintersday Past today, and was surprised to notice no progress, since I was pretty sure all Dungeon Chests were 'High-End' Perhaps only this chest is not due to the easily farmable nature of the dungeon? RavenValcone 02:28, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I'd guess that From darkstone down would be high end, at least. Possibly from Elonian down, but I'l like confirmation. If no one else wants to do this, I will, eventually. --Rainith 00:13, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Edit - just checked Elonian are not high end. --Rainith 00:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::added Kurzick, I'm up to 3 / 90... Alxa 16:25, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Theory: if henchies are lv20, then high end. If henchies aren't good enough for a place, then high end. d-: -PanSola 17:08, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::No go, henches are lvl 20 for the Canthan Chests, but those are not high end. --Rainith 17:26, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Modified theory: if henchies are NOT lv20, then definitely NOT highend. d-: -PanSola 18:01, 2 May 2006 (CDT) I think the theory is clear: If key is 600 gold or more, then it's chest is high-end. Why tie it with henchies? The key is a very clear indicator. --Karlos 02:45, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :I've been doing some math for the titles to see how much platinum I would actually have to spend to get the highest level. For this title, if you don't get any key drops, would be 1,500k ((2500*600g)/1000). O.O --Gares Redstorm 09:08, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Remember that each chest drops an item you can merchant for about 200, which is 1/3 of the sum, that is, 500k you get back from drops. without even counting on good drops. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:14, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::You could always try farming the chests in Hell's Precipice, I've gotten 2 Sup Vigor runes in 1 run there, the keys definately are more expensive than shiverpeak ones, but that run netted me a good chunk of change. --Rainith 04:16, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually the chests in Hell's take darkstone keys, which are the same price as shiverpeak keys. The issue is that the speed and frequency of chests in Hell's is much lower than in Witmans Folly, for instance. --MrJerrypants :::::Yeah, I did another calculation regarding selling back the items you receive, for control, just at merchant prices. Say the average is around 275g, as I have seen a range of around 200g-450g(with 450g items being more rare). The cost then would be, give or take, around 812.5k. This does not take into account if you can actually sell the items you recieve to other players for much more. However, its seems to be getting harder and harder to sell mods these days as everyone is looking to buy an already modded green item. I, myself, think the best weapons in the game are those you mod yourself to fit your style of play and skillset, but thats me. --Gares Redstorm 07:54, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Updated math: If you get keys from the exclusive area, then you get them for 480 gold, on avergae the item you sell back will be worth 280 gold (150-200 purple, 250-400 gold). Excluding super finds that sell for over 5k, this means you need 200 gold per chest, which is 200x2500 = 500,000 gold. --Karlos 16:34, 10 June 2006 (CDT) On Guru someone mentioned something I'd like to see verifies: When opening an elonian chest that drops a gold Item this counts towards the Treasure Hunter title. That's probably not the easiest way to gain that title, but I think if this is true it should be mentioned here. --Chi Li 05:32, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm willing to bet that guy mixed up Treasure Hunter and Wisdom title. -- 06:15, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::After spending 2,7k and some time the conclusion is: Elonian golden chests do NOT count for the title. The gold item ofcourse counts for the wisdom track, so he must have gotten mixed up. -- 15:25, 13 June 2006 (CDT) I believe that any hard mode chest, regardless of location, gives a point for this title. If someone cares to check this, I'd be glad. Smarty100044@msn.com 15:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I opened a Locked chest in Ascalon and it counted towards the title. -Spot 14:09, 26 April 2007 (CDT) I was Under the impression that any chest that contained a gold was considered high end. 12:40, 08 October 2007 Treasure hunter It was earlier marked as 5000 max level, but now was changed to 10 000 max level. This goes well with the wisdom title, but I just want to ask if this is confirmed. -- 03:27, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :And it leads to another question: Why did Tarutaru report that 5000 counted towards kind of a big deal and are max??? Is his information true and Anet changed the maximum or did he pimp his stats? -- Kai Neah Nung somewhen Hunter or Hunting :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:14, 16 November 2006 (CST) Should it be treasure hunter or treasure hunting track? This is where english gets weird. So im looking for advice. In my head it should be Treasure Hunter Track.... which is why my link didn't work :] --Woonack 09:00, 21 August 2006 (CDT); Just noticed its also got Skill Hunter, not skill hunting. The Treasure Hunter and Seeker of Wisdom titles :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:29, 16 November 2006 (CST) If I understand the October 25th update correctly, the way it is worded, salvaging items have a base 50% chance success rate with a 3% increase x (your rank in "Treasure Hunter" + "Seeker of Wisdom"). So if I have Advanced Trasure Hunter (3) and Collector of Wisdom (2). That's 3% times 5 or a 15% added to the base 50%. So that would mean a total 65% success rate of salvaging. Correct? --DaveBaggins 01:34, Oct 26 2006 (CST) : Looks like it, but they changed it, when they FIRST put that on the site, it was a 75% chance to salvage without destroying. And +1% per rank in those titles. It was much better that way because it didnt give people with both those titles a huge advantage. Now I kinda agree with those who were mad about the reward, if it was something small like their site FIRST said, then it wouldnt bother me, but now only a 50% chance(base) with +3% per rank? thats crazy. People with both maxed have a 92% chance to salvage without breaking the wep, way more unbalanced going from 50% up to 92%, as opposed to a 75% base and going up to a 99% base. --Mwpeck 10:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, it's disappointing, but it probably won't have a huge impact, since most gold items only either only one valuable mod or all cheap / unpopular / common / non-max mods. -- Gordon Ecker 18:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I do wish they'd make both of these account-based titles, not character-based. They really should have done that when they become functional in addition to cosmetic. Bugs me all the time, seems a bit unfair to newer/less intense players. ANet isn't usually unnecessarily stingy like that. Ah well. And yeah, I know I'm risking looking the gift horse in the mouth, considering that the salvage changes were nice and generous. =) — HarshLanguage 03:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Good Idea, HarshLaguage! I agree. Maybe its easiest to get this title with a Warrior, and the Title would look more interesting if its seen at another clas, sbut all in all, it would be better to make this PvE Title Account based. And the Wisdom Title would DEFINITLY be better if character-based, because the weapons can be put to the storage and identified with the character who should get this title! And you won't have a advantage if youve got a char that can salvage lucky for 44%, and another one for 38%. I always change my char if i want to salvage an item, and this is absurd, isn't it? -- Zerpha The Improver 09:24, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::Wisdom and Treasure Hunter should both be account based (or you should be allowed to change your primary profession). With the titles character based, Guild Wars is biasing the game towards players who only play one main character (many players like to play multiple characters equally). All character based titles to this, but these are the only functional ones. Yes the function of this title is just a bonus to how the game was before the title, but making it character based does promote the following negative outcomes: :::*'Treasure Hunter' being character based obviously promotes: you using only one character/class to open chests, which encourages less build/location changes and more tedious farming; encouraging other characters on your account not to open chests as they run into them naturally playing the game (which if anything should be more encouraged). :::*'Wisdom' being character based encourages you to shuffle inventory through storage and switch characters whenever you want to identify a gold. This can prove to be very tedious and annoying, even with the recent character select option when logging out. Larger storage and the ability to move multiple items at a time would help, but it would still be unnecessarily tedious. :::*'Both Titles' being character based encourages you to move anything you want to salvage into another account to get more materials out of the salvaging. This creates additional interuption while playing the game. --Mooseyfate 11:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::all i see is whining with no good reason as to why the titles should be account based. personally, i think lucky shouldn't even be account based, but at least that one makes a little sense as to why it is. ::::You make a good point. Right now I have a character for treasure hunting and another for identifying golds. The reason being that the wisdom seeker had already started identifying golds but is not in a high-end area to hunt treasure yet while the other has gotten much further. He could start IDing, but that wastes any previous IDs made by the other. I'm constantly dropping off my golds in storage. He farms, goes to storage, I log him out and her in, she goes to storage, IDs, scraps parts that could be useful, makes a trip to the merchant, goes back to storage to drop off the money, log out/in, he gets the money and buys more keys and it all starts over again. If it was account based it would save alot of time and trouble...but then...I guess the reason of a title is the challenge and effort put forth in gaining it. StarrTheInsane 20:54, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Pre searing??? K yea so i jsut saw someone in pre with this title... where the hell are there high end chests in pre?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:36, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Someone must have farmed a lot of Golden Eggs this weekend. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:37, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::OOOH I get it now... yea that must have taken a while.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:52, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Huh ? Eggs = Sweeth tooth title.. not the Treasure Hunter title... *Im confused* --Benoit flageol 18:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::: When you 1st pick up an egg you get 1 treasure point. --JP 18:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :It was just a client hack. Presearing is not closed anymore. --213.140.6.120 13:45, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Picked up, not asigned. Picking up a golden egg will give you bonus to title. I picked up an egg that wasn't asigned for me (original owner did not wanted it) and my treasure hunter title got +1 bonus. 83.5.134.84 18:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ~~ Just a quick question, does the title have to be displayed to get the benefit, or is it passive? ~~ :It's a passive effect.--Sykoone 18:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Tip I'm not sure if this is important enough to be put on the main page, but if you are a member of an alliance that owns a town, buying keys and lockpicks from the discount merchant can lower the "minimum" cost for the max title to 4800 plats (assuming one used all faction keys, but even lockpicks are much cheaper that way). Reason.decrystallized 10:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Hard mode chests vs normal mode the page states that the lock pick bonus increases the chance from a 10% base, however, you have a higher chance to retain a lock pick when using them on non-hard mode chests... : I updated the text to reflect different base %'s -- ''' Glamtre ''' ( ) 17:15, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Locked chests=treasure hunter? I was wondering, i know you get treasure hunter points for each high end (where the key costs 600g+) chest you open, and i know that if you use a lockpick on theses chests in NM you get the points, so what i can't understand is, why doesn't a locked chest give points towards it? even in the harder areas (e.g elite missions, FoW UW etc.) where the chests would get you points in NM? (sorry if that's a bit unclear =P)PheNaxKian 07:12, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Opening a high-end chest with a key gives treasure hunter. Opening it with a lock pick gives treasure hunter as well as the lucky/unlucky title. The points remain the same no matter which type of chests you open --Blue.rellik 07:26, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::K i guess i didn't explain clearly-i understand all that what i means is when you open a bLocked chest/b you don't get any points towards the title, regardless of where your opening the chest at (including elite missions and the realm of the gods) which to me seems stupid, because a high end chest is classed as a chest where the key costs 600g or more from a normal merch. so I don't understand why locked chests don't count towards it. (think that's a bit clearer.....)PheNaxKian 11:58, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :::Locked Chests do count towards the title. Sadie2k 23:36, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Lockpick equation I was bored in precalc today, so I figured out the equation for equation to determine the MPC(Maximum Probability Cost) of gaining each tier of the track with lockpicks. It WILL cost less then this usually. This number is assuming that you don't have horrible luck and don't have insanely good luck. Each lockpick that is saved is instantly destroyed on the next chest by this equation. 1500((E-S)-(E-S)((B+T)/100))) Whereas E= Total # of chests that need to be opened. S= # of chests already opened. B= The Base chest save % depending on what chest your opening. T= Save % from titles. This equation can be edited to account for discount lockpicks by changing 1500 to 1250. On 10% base chance chests, it costs 11232k if you have worse then most luck, much more expensive then regular keys but this number is higher then what will probably happen. The actual average number is incredibly hard to caculate, and someone else will have to modify the equation.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 02:54, 24 January 2008 (UTC) could anybody help me how to get title?? I've been thinking to going for this title and was wondering what is currently the best way achieving it(assuming I got discounted lockpicks) those are the ways I know: 1)open chest in Witman's Folly(useing lockpicks in NM). 2)open chest in Witman's Folly(useing lockpicks in HM). 3 and 4)open chest in Morostav Trail when luxon control the area(I'm kurzick)(useing lockpicks in HM or NM). I wanna know the cheapest way for getting the title. don't need good drops...Ts healer 13:18, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Option 1 won't work, 2 is expensive, 3 is blank, but 4 should work (NM), even though it doesn't matter who controls the area. 4 in HM is the same as option 2. Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:01, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Why won't option 1 work, they are Shiverpeak Chests, so qualify as high end. 82.16.137.96 04:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::If all you want is treasure hunter, then shiverpeak keys with shiverpeak chests, Kurzick, Luxon or Vabbi chests are equally good (necessarily normal mode). If money is not an issue then a better option is lockpicks which will give you a base 40% retain rate on those chests as well as progress towards the lucky and unlucky titles. If you additionally want good drops or to progress the wisdom title then HM locked chests have a better chance of good loot (drops are dependent on the area of the chest so choose one with an item you want, if you intend to open a lot of locked chests then desolation could be good for a chance of elemental swords). Keep in mind that in HM you would have bounties available allowing you to progress even more titles while looking for chests. -Ezekiel 04:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::What are u gonna do w/ bounties when ur runnin around openin chests? Toxin 19:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC)